Silane compounds having a siloxane bond are compounds having at least one Si—O bond (siloxane bond) and include polysiloxanes (generally called as silicones) and polysilsesquioxanes and have been used widely as raw materials of various kinds of industrial products so far. Today, owing to the characteristics attributed to the siloxane bond, silane compounds have been employed for various uses. For example, they have been employed for various materials such as mounting uses, optodevice uses, display device uses, mechanical part, electric and electronic parts, automotive part materials, and so forth and optical materials such as optical fibers, optical waveguides, optical recording disks, optical films, substrates for displays, and so forth. In such uses, in order to reform or improve various characteristics of resins to be used, try and error have presently been repeated and silane compounds which can exhibit characteristics attributed to the siloxane bond have also been investigated for applications to those uses.